The Way It Is
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: Sequel to As It Should Be. Time for Jasper, Bella & Emmett to move on with their lives. Join them as they start in England at their club Fetish. VERY 'M' Slash/Poly/Some BDSM
1. Our New Home

"Welcome home my loves," Jasper says, escorting his loves toward the front of his three story home. He ceremoniously picks Bella up and swings her around before walking up the steps to the front door. "I don't think I actually carried you over the threshold when we got married."

"No you didn't come to think of it," Bella answers with a quiet squeal at the suddenness of him picking her up. Emmett just chuckles at them, quietly loving the playfulness seldom seen from their male mate. He follows them up the steps and through the door. "When we marry you, Emmett, one of us will carry you too, unless you want me to do it now," Jasper teases.

"No, I'm good. I just love watching you two," Emmett smiles.

Jasper spends the next few minutes showing them the house leaving the playroom for last.

"Here is my favorite room of the house. I haven't actually used it yet because I was saving it for when I could bring Bella, but now that we're here, I plan on us using it often," he winks at them right before his face changes ever so slightly. Bella and Emmett realize quickly that the Major is here.

"I have many rules for you while in this room and I will go over them with you in time. The one rule you need to know right now is this room is MINE. You are not to come in here without my prior permission. For any reason. Also, don't even ask to use it without me. It will not happen. Is that understood?" The Major looks at them intensely.

"Yes Major," they both answer.

"Good, now, I have already made some calls and they will be prepared for us to visit Fetish in a few hours. Although I am not planning for us to play there tonight, you never know what may happen so be prepared. Remember that like in this room, whenever we are at Fetish, I am Master and you both are act accordingly," he continues to look at them to make sure they are getting what he is saying, "I know we haven't gone into full Master/Sub roles yet, but its time to start exploring that side of our relationship now that Bella can handle being with me full on.

"First, when we go to the club, you are both to walk behind me, but close enough for me to reach you if need be. Second, you are to speak to no one unless I give you permission to. There are unscrupulous individuals that frequent Fetish and think nothing of testing the limits of another Dom's pets just to see how far they can get. Do not get sucked in or you will be punished. And third, you are to do as you are told without question. Is this all understood?"

"Yes Major."

"Excellent, now," he walks over to Bella and raises her chin up so that she is looking into his eyes, "my darling wife, I want you to go take one of those long bubble baths you enjoy so much. I have some business to take care of with our Grizzly here," the Major leans his head toward Emmett slightly.

"Yes Major," she says.

"Good girl," he leans in and nips her neck before turning her toward the door and smacking her on the ass, giving her her leave. He then turns to Emmett who is standing there with his head bowed, awaiting his instructions.

"So, my big bear of a Vampire, there is something unfinished between us and we need to rectify that before I can take you among the more aggressive people of Fetish. If you go now, there is nothing that lets them know that you belong to me and I plan to rectify that now. Look at me, Emmett."

Emmett lifts his head to look at the Major. "Now Emmett, I know that I have marked you already, but it is time for Jasper to give you your mating mark," the Major swipes his finger along Emmett's neckline. "Your mating mark will be visible for anyone to see. It will serve both the purpose of bonding you to me and him, but also to tell anyone who thinks they will put their hands on you that you belong to us. Do you understand and agree? Answer freely."

"I proudly wear one mark from you and one from our Bella, I cannot wait for the mark that binds me to Jasper as well," Emmett answers.

"Good, good. Now, just go on up to our bedroom and he'll be there in a minute or two."

"Yes Major," Emmett says as he turns to leave. Just as he did with Bella, the Major smacks Emmett's ass as he heads toward the door to leave.

The Major takes a few deep breaths and lets Jasper come back out. Jasper runs up to the upstairs bathroom that he had fitted with a huge tub so that the three of them could all fit in with room to move. He finds Bella lying back against the side of the tub, water and bubbles barely covering her luscious breasts, her hair piled on top of her head and her eyes closed. He stands at the door just taking in her beauty as a smile slowly graces her face.

"I'd ask you to join me husband, but I know you are already on another mission," Bella says seductively.

"How did you know it was me and not the Major?"

"I can't really explain it. It's just a different charge in the air when it's the Major."

"Ah I see," Jasper says as he walks toward the tub. "And yes, I do have 'another mission'. I just wanted to come and get a kiss from you. Emmett is waiting for me."

"I know, and I am so happy you are finally going to mark him. Now there can be no doubt in his mind how you feel about him."

"He should never doubt that," Jasper says worried. "Haven't I shown him my love for him? What have I don't wrong?"

Bella reaches up and caresses her husband's cheek. "You've done everything to show him and he knows how you feel, but having the mating mark seals the deal you know. Remember how you felt after I was turned and we could finally mark each other?"

"Yes my dearest, it was the most amazing thing in the world. Especially after waiting for so long. I don't think I could tell you how many times I had to stop myself from latching onto you and making you fully mine."

"I was always fully yours, Cowboy, even before I even knew it," Bella leans forward and kisses her husband, "but we both belong to another as well, and he belongs to us. All that's missing is your loving mark on him and that feeling of completeness that comes with it."

"Of course you're right my love. You enjoy your bath and join us when you're ready," he says kissing her temple before turning toward the door, "I'm off to make love to our husband."

Bella chuckles quietly, "Such a tough job I know."

"But someone has to do it," he says laughing. He flashes to their bedroom door, opens it and sees a very heavenly, yet very masculine sight. He pauses for a moment taking in the vision of Emmett sprawled out on the bed, the sheet snaked up between his legs barely covering up beautiful cock, the head barely peeking out teasing Jasper. Emmett turns his head to look at the vision standing at the door.

"I want you Jasper, I want you now..." Emmett whispers sweetly, yet impatiently.

"Patience my lover, patience," Jasper says passionately, walking slowly toward the bed, his eyes never leaving Emmett's massive body, "Don't you worry, we'll both be getting what we want soon enough." Once he reaches the bed, Jasper reaches out and pulls the sheet away from the promise land slowly, painfully slowly causing Emmett to shiver in anticipation.

"My God Emmett, the sight of your naked body always takes my breath away. How lucky am I that you are mine? Let me show you how lucky you make me feel."

"Jasper, please, make me yours," the voice is sweet yet deep. Soft yet manly. The emotions coming from Emmett was enough to make Jasper wish he were human, just in this instance so he could release the depth of joy, desire and love he's feeling with tears.

"You're already mine, Emmett, but now I will give you what you need. When I'm finished, you can show the world..." Jasper bends and possessively kisses his man causing them both to involuntarily breathe in deeply. He trails his hand down Emmett's muscular chest and abdomen until he reaches his intended target. He starts stroking the engorged cock with a slow, seductive rhythm, earning a moan from Emmett's otherwise engaged mouth. Love and desire pour from both of them.

Faster than Emmett can register the movement, Jasper climbs on the bed and straddles his waist. His cock buried deep into Jasper's depths, wrapped in the warmth that only another Vampire could give him. Actually only his Jasper and Bella. Emmett cries out in surprise and pleasure. His hands immediately grab Jasper's hips and pull him harder against him trying to get even deeper into his lover.

"Damn it Jasper," Emmett growls from beneath him, "you feel so fucking good..." he starts pushing and pulling in and out of the tight ass. Jasper meets him stroke for stroke building the fire between them.

"Full...I love you filling me...only you, Emmett, only you," Jasper throws his head back while thrusting his hips forward.

Emmett wraps his hand around his lovers raging erection and matches the stroking that his own dick is receiving. "Only me what Jasper, tell me..." he reaches up with his free hand snakes it up to Jasper's neck and pulls him to look into his eyes. "What is it that only I can do to you Jazz?"

Jasper stares at Emmett, neither of them missing a stroke. "Only you, you're the only man who I want to touch me...ever. You're the only one who can fill me so..." Jasper lets out a feral growl as Emmett picks up the pace.

"You were saying, lover?"

"You're the only man I will ever let fuck me. FUCK Emmett...FUCK ME!"

Emmett immediately flips them over and throws Jasper's legs over his shoulders all without missing a beat. He pounds into the ass being offered to him with such abandon that he can't help growling so loud the windows shake. "And you my Cowboy, are the only man I will ever want to fuck, and fuck you I will." He continues his assault until Jasper projects his need to release and flips them over so Jasper was riding him again. Jasper's hips roll in all directions, continuously changing the sensation on Emmett's cock. Emmett moans out, increasing the speed of his hand stroking Jasper. "I know you want to...I know you need to cum. Cum for me baby...cum on me."

"YESSSSSSSS..." Jasper hisses as his seed flies onto Emmett's chest. Before the last drop falls, he leans in and sinks his teeth into Emmett's neck, high enough that no collar could hide it. His mouth grabs a hold and doesn't release as Emmett starts bucking uncontrollably in and out of his tight ass, his own orgasm bursting out of him. He cries out from the sheer intensity of the mating bite combined with his climax. What in reality lasts a matter of seconds, seems to last forever before they both float back to Earth holding on to each other, Jasper's teeth still embedded in Emmett's neck.

Emmett threads his fingers in Jasper's hair, "I love you Jasper. That was amazing." Jasper just barely nods his head, humming his agreement. The sensation of the humming moves through his teeth into Emmett's body creating a rippling effect all the way down to where they are still connected. Emmett's cock starts to react by hardening inside Jasper's ass. Feeling the reaction, Jasper slowly starts to pull back from his neck and sit up again. Emmett starts moving in and out again, but Jasper stops him. Before Emmett can show his disappointment, Jasper rises up and flips Emmett onto his side facing the door. He then lays down behind the bear and lifts Emmett's top leg sliding himself into his beautiful hole. They both sigh from the completion.

Jasper starts kissing and licking the sensitive new mark on Emmett's neck causing Emmett to moan out. Between kisses, Jasper whispers, "Watch the door love." He starts moving inside his mate slowly, almost torturing him with the pleasure. Within seconds, a beautiful feminine body was in the doorway, wrapped in a towel.

Bella takes in the sight and sighs, "You two are so fucking beautiful together. I love watching you guys together. Sometimes making love, sometimes pure fucking. No matter how you go at it, it's absolutely amazing to watch."

Emmett reaches a hand out to her, "Come here babe." Bella shakes her head, "No, I just want to watch for a little while," she says leaning against the door.

"Well at least let me see you, drop the towel."

"Yes, sir," she giggles as the towel hits the floor. She continues to watch her mates make love and feels herself getting wetter. As much as she wants to join them, she wants to keep watching them so she stays in her place. Knowing how turned on she's getting, Jasper says, "Touch yourself Bella, feel how you react to us."

She reaches down and realizes she's actually dripping her pleasure down her legs. She starts rubbing her fingers against her swollen clit, the instant charge causing her to suck in air. Her movements quickly match the ones she's watching on the bed. Her eyes locked on her men, she hears a voice tell her, "Stick them in Bells, fuck yourself for us," and she instantly obeys. She has two fingers stroking in and out of her overflowing hole just as Jasper is fucking Emmett. The trio are making all the sounds lovers do in the throes of passion and before too long they are all screaming out in their mutual climaxes. Bella can feel herself sinking to the floor, but before she actually hits it, she is pushed up against the doorjamb, her legs resting on something and a new, wet sensation in her center. She looks down and sees a mop of curly black hair between her legs which are resting on the shoulders belonging with said hair.

Her hands desperately search for something to hold onto and find purchase in the wood behind her head. Emmett's mouth is alternating between sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth, nibbling on it and sticking his talented tongue into her as far as it can go and swirling it around to lick her insides. "Oh Emmett...soooo good...soooofuckinggood..." she mumbles. One hand reaches down and grabs a handful of curls and pushes harder against herself. "I'm...gonna... OH MY FUCKING GOD EMMETT!" she sprays liquid all over Emmett's face and he happily licks faster trying to keep up. Before she can come down from her high, he runs her to the bed and lays her down so Jasper can pay some attention to her too. He spreads her legs and licks the insides of her thighs where her juices had dripped. He licks all the way to her awaiting mouth and enters her flaming pussy and starts pounding. "Kiss me Emmett," he begs. As Emmett leans in to kiss him, Jasper starts licking the remnants of Bella off Emmett's face, moaning from the taste.

Bella reaches out and grabs Emmett's rock hard cock and pulls it toward her mouth. He grabs a handful of her hair and holds her head still so he can set the tempo. He can't help himself and begins fucking her mouth with the same abandon that their mate is fucking her with. She tries to cry out in pleasure, but his huge dick is taking up all the extra space needed to make any sound. "That's it baby...suck me hard." She does as she's told and sucks on him so hard he hisses.

All three can feel it again...the mutual feeling they seem to always have right before jumping off the edge together. They all cry out and jump...

Sometime later, after the post-sex stroking, kissing and loving, Emmett looks at her and smirks. "I don't think I've ever seen you cum so hard. I mean you soaked my face."

"I think I had some help..." she turns to look at Jasper who was just looking at the ceiling, a crooked grin on his face. They all bust out laughing. 

**EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ**

"Are you ready to go my pets?" the Major asks his two mates. They are standing in the foyer dressed as the Major instructed. Bella is in dress with a black and red lace bustier and a skirt of the sheerest red lace. Through the lace you can see the outline of her black thong. She is also wearing a short black bolero jacket. To finish the outfit she's in black, high heeled boots that come up just past her knees. Her hair is pulled up to show off her neck and shoulders. Emmett is wearing a loose white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the middle of his forearms. His black leather pants are hugging him in all the right places. His black biker boots are the final touch.

They both keep their eyes down as the Major circles around them making a final inspection before leaving for their introduction to Fetish. "You are both perfection. Now remember everything I have told you. I know that you will make me proud. I just hope you both take pride in what I have built for us. Remember that this club isn't just mine. It is yours as well and your actions will reflect on both me and the club," he notices them tense a little. He stops in front of them and lifts both their chins to look at him, "I'm not worried. I know you will both be perfect," he reassures them. "Now, like I said before, I don't plan on playing tonight, but be ready for anything. You never know what may happen in a room full of sex craved Vampires," his evil chuckle is barely noticeable.

Half an hour later they are standing at the hidden door of Fetish. There is no signage out front. No way of knowing what is behind the door. The only way to get in is by exclusive membership, being the guest of a member or in the case of the owners, a series of keys that unlock hidden locks that most humans have no way of seeing. Before unlocking the door, the Major turns to his mates.

"Remember, stand behind me on either side, close enough for me to touch you. Say nothing unless I speak to you first. If you need to say or ask something, then touch my hand. When we get in there, the first place we will go is my office. When we get there, Emmett, I want you to remove your shirt and boots. You will wear nothing but your pants. Isabella, you will remove your jacket but leave on those sexy ass boots. They accentuate your pretty ass nicely. Make no mistake, not only am I showing off the club to you two, but I am showing off my incredible good fortune of having the two sexiest mates on the planet. I will be possessive, I may even be a bit territorial, but remember how I feel about you. Now, let's go in." He pulls out his keys and with Vampire speed and precision, unlocks the locks in the correct order.

Once the door is open, Jasper walks through it and greets the doorman. "Hello Felix."

"Hello, Major. Long time no see."

"Yes, I know. It's been a while, but I plan on sticking around for a while this time. How have things been around here?"

"Actually pretty busy. Seems like more and more Vamps are interested in the dark side. I see you have brought some playthings," Felix pauses when he hears the Major growl.

"These are my mates, not my playthings, Felix. They are now co-owners in this place. Please do not make that mistake again."

Felix looks down submissively, "Yes Major."

"This is Isabella and Emmett. There should never be a reason for them to be here without me, but if ever you do see them, treat them with the same respect that you treat me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Major."

"Good. Now have a good evening." Jasper leads his mates into the club. They walk down a short hallway into Jasper's office. There is a large desk to the right and a huge sectional sofa to the left. He turns around and closes the door behind them. He takes a moment to look at his mates. Noticing a confused look on Isabella's face he says, "You look concerned my sweet. Please speak freely and tell me what is on your mind."

"Well, I was more curious than anything. When have you done all this? We've been together for a few years now and you were never gone long enough to run a business." Jasper can feel the worry coming from her. He reaches out to stroke her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart. I know it must be confusing. I've had the actual club for over 50 years. It wasn't until I started dabbling in my 'darker' side that it turned into what it is today. It's a joint venture with the other Vamps from the BDSM group. They do most of the day to day work. I have checked in a few times when I have been in the area for different reasons. The last time was two years ago. Remember when I had to come to Europe with Carlisle?" Bella nods. "I actually got to try out some of the up and coming toys on that trip."

Worry once again spread across Isabella's beautiful face causing the Major some concern until he realizes what he just said. "Oh no my Isabella, I didn't try them out on anyone. I just had myself chained up with the new chains Demetri had developed and he did hit me with a few of the crops so I could see what they felt like. Nothing sexual happened I promise. I just needed to know what it felt like so I could better know how to use them." He reaches over and lovingly holds her hand trying to reassure her that he had not cheated on her. "Please believe me, no one has ever turned me away from you. I promise I never strayed. I never cheated. You and Emmett are they only creatures I will ever love and definitely you two are the only ones I will ever touch in such a manner," he smiles as he pulls her in placing his forehead on hers. "Tell me you believe me my beautiful Isabella."

"I believe you, Major. I'm sorry I doubted you," she says shyly.

"Good. You must never doubt me. Ever. Are you ready to go and see the other side?" Both of his pets nod in the affirmative. Isabella quickly removes her jacket and lays it on the couch as Emmett does the same with his shirt and boots. "Damn, you two are almost too gorgeous to chance taking around the others, but I am so proud to call you mine I need to show you off. Come, let's go." He walks to the door and glances back just enough to make sure they are standing where they should.

The trio move out to the main room as a unit and immediately Vampires flock to them, mostly to say hello to the elusive Major. Several voice their shock, not only that he is there, but also that for the first time, he has brought pets with him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Major himself. Finally decided to grace us with your presence your highness?" A tall, voluptuous, leggy blonde Vamp says as she strolls up to them. An equally tall brunette male Vamp is following close behind her. She is holding the handle end of a chain leash that is connected at the other end to the collar adorning her pet's neck. Her pet's eyes never leave the floor.

"Hello Miranda. It's good to see you again," the Major responds, his demeanor is on edge.

Miranda reaches over and runs her finger down the Major's chest, "I hope this is the first of many surprises, like perhaps I can finally get some time alone with you." This statement earns some growls in return, but not from the Major. He puts his hands up to silence his pets.

"Miranda, may I introduce you to Isabella and Emmett," he offers, "they are the only ones I spend my alone time with."

"Are you sure? If I can't have you, I would love to give this big, beautiful boy a go," she throws an admiring glance at Emmett, her lust for him building by the second. "Besides, I don't see collars on them. They can't possibly be that important to you."

With that, the Major growls loud enough to catch the attention of the entire room. He reaches back and grabs the hands of his mates and pulls them forward enough to be in front of him. "KNEEL," he says through gritted teeth and Isabella and Emmett kneel on the ground, their heads bowed. The Major pushes their heads to the side showing exposing their necks to him.

"Do you see these, Miranda?" he asks, pointing to the marks on their necks. Miranda only nods. "Good. Those are the only thing I need to claim them as mine. I don't need to completely humiliate them with animal collars to show the world who they belong to. They are not only my pets, but also my mates," Miranda starts to argue but the Major just holds up his hand to stop her from speaking.

"Yes, they are BOTH my mates and each other's as well. The three of us are together and will only ever play together. Stand my pets." Emmett and Isabella both stand and take their places behind the Major. "Everyone in this room listen to me and listen good. I will never be with anyone but my Isabella and my Emmett and they will only be with me. No one should ever ask me to share or play without them because it will not happen! Is that understood?"

As the Major and his pets walk over to his reserved table, all the Dominant Vampires in the room say, "Yes Major," simultaneously. All but Miranda.

_That's what he thinks. Like I said, if I can't have the Major, then that specimen of male perfection beside him will be mine. And soon._


	2. Fetish

**AN: I was in such a hurry once the mojo struck to get the first chapter out of this sequel, that I neglected to write a AN and disclaimer. SO...my apologies for the long, long, LONG wait for the sequel. My creative juices had temporarily dried up. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added the story and me to your lists. Gives me the giggles to see all the adds. I will try to reply to my reviews as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I legally hold no piece of the Twilight Saga or any real claim to the characters. I just love having them bend to my will!**

****

The Major sits on the padded chair, a small table in front of him and his two mates kneeling on the floor on either side of his legs. His hands buried in their hair. He's watching out over the crowd in the club. Every once in a while, another Vampire comes by to say hello and pay their respect, letting him know how much they enjoy the club or thanking him for creating a place for them to come and explore their darker sides. After a few moments, a scantily dressed woman walked up to the Major.

"Good evening Sir, can I get you anything? Anything at all?" Quiet growls rise up from the floor and The Major tightens his grip on his mates' hair, pulling their heads back slightly. "Silence. You two will be silent," he looks back at the woman standing in front of him, "Now, Julia is it?"

"Yes sir."

"I will have a carafe of the best, Virginal A+, warmed to 98 degrees. My pets, would you like anything? You may speak."

Bella speaks up first, "Sir, I would love some elk please."

"Yes, dear. And you my love," The Major asks Emmett, "some grizzly perhaps?"

"Well, Major, I was actually wanting some cougar tonight."

"Wonderful choice. You know I could find you a two legged cougar that would be more than happy to take care of your hunger," The Major chuckles into Emmett's ear.

"No thank you Sir, you're all I need to satisfy that particular hunger. The blood will be fine."

"Good answer my pet. I expected nothing less from you," he looks up to the waitress, "Julia, please bring us the Virginal A+ as well as some elk and cougar for my lovely mates."

"Yes sir," as she walks off to fill the order.

"Bella, Emmett, please turn around and face me, but remain on your knees. It's such a sexy position for you both." They turn around to face their bodies toward him, but their heads remain bowed. "I want you to look at me and speak freely for a few moments. What do you think of our club?"

"I love that people can let loose and feel free to do what they want. They can be themselves without the worry of the wrong people finding out," Bella says.

"I am enjoying seeing different...uh...acts that I never thought of trying myself," Emmett replies, making The Major chuckle. He reaches out and strokes Emmett's face.

"Oh my darling man, anything you see here, we can try at home. You will find that I am more than open and willing to experiment in the playroom."

Emmett gives him a shy, hesitant smile, "What's wrong pet? You look like you want to say something."

"Well, one of the things that is turning me on at the moment is the thought of...you..."

"Of me what?"

"Doing things to me in, well in public. Something about strangers watching us together is incredibly hot."

"Really now? We will have to give that one a try then," he smiles down at Emmett. "And you my sweet Isabella? See anything you would like to try?" his finger tracing the curve of her shoulder.

"Yes Major. I thing I would enjoy being strapped to the cross and forced to submit to Emmett."

"To Emmett darlin'? You submit to me all the time."

"Yes I know, but he is such a kind, gentle soul, you would have to make Emmett to be forceful. I think having such a big teddy bear turn into a domineering sex master is a major turn on."

The Major takes in a deep breath, "Yes darlin', I can smell just how the thought turns you on," he looks over are Emmett who is sporting a huge grin and an even bigger erection. "And our fiance seems to agree with you. Well, good things come to those who wait. I will work these ideas into our future plans, but tonight is about observing and acclimating. Now," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two dark scarves. "I am going to cover your eyes and let you concentrate on the sounds of the underworld. I think you'll be surprised how just the sense of hearing can be an enormous aphrodisiac," he reaches over and ties the scarves to cover both of his pets' eyes.

"Can you see anything? Tell me the truth."

"No Sir," they both answer.

"Good, now, you're back to silence unless I tell you that you can speak. Just listen to the sounds around you." For the next hour, Emmett and Bella take in the sounds. They distinctly hear moans of pleasure that cause a definite reaction in them both. They hear sounds of venom coated leather slap against icy flesh. They hear deep voices commanding silent bodies to do their bidding. The Major just sits and concentrates on their reactions. He sees Emmett's hands rest against his thighs, occasionally balling themselves into tight fists in reaction to the sounds of a master's cock slam into his male pet's tight hole. He notices Bella strain against rubbing her thighs together as she listens to someone command another to suck his cock.

"Oh my loves, tonight has been very revealing. I think perhaps it is time to go home and relieve some of the stress you two seem to be under. Just sit here a moment. I need to go back to the office and grab some paperwork then we will leave. Do not move unless I tell you too and do not remove your scarves. I want you to continue to listen. Focus on the sounds the turn you on the most."

The Major gets up and walks down the hallway, leaving his mates to keep listening as the sounds of sex and dominating get louder and more boisterous. About ten minutes later, Emmett feels a hand on his shoulder and lips brush his ear. "Come with me my pet. I have something I want to try before we leave," he hears the voice of his master whisper. Bella feels a hand brush a loose strand of hair away from her neck. "My Isabella, sit here and wait for us. We won't be long."

Emmett feels his master's hand snake under his arm and help him to stand. Once he's up, the hand takes his and leads him around until he is turned so his back is braced against the wall. He groans as cuffs are secured around his wrists and ankles, effectively holding him to the wall. "No matter what you feel, do not cry out. Is that understood? You may answer..."

"Yes Major, I understand."

"Good..." Emmett instantly feels a sharp sting on his left nipple. Trying not to cry out, he takes in a sharp breath. Another sting but this time on his right nipple. Another breath. He continues feeling the whipping of his chest and abs. Then it stops briefly as he feels the leather pants being ripped from his body. His cock springs forward, harder than its ever been.

"What a beautiful testament to our desire," he hears The Major say, feeling a hand start to rub him. Before he can even start to relish the feeling, he feels leather strike his cock, making him groan. "Be careful, my love, you are getting dangerously close to crying out. Make no mistake, I will punish you for breaking that rule," he hears.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK _ The whip makes contact with his thighs causing him to whimper a bit. Then, without warning, he feels the sting of the whip hit his balls and he cannot hold in the cry of blissful pain, "FUUCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Meanwhile, out in the main room, Bella hears an angered Major yell, "Where the fuck is Emmett?" He rips the blindfold off of Bella, feeling the fear that is suddenly pouring off of his wife. "SPEAK!"

"The last I heard him, he was going with you. You told him you had something you wanted to show him and told me to sit and wait." She looks up into his black eyes.

"I said no such thing. It was not me. Do you two not know my voice?" The Major is shaking with his anger.

"But Major, it was your voice. I know it." Bella looks away.

The Major opens his mouth to continue the questioning when they hear a familiar, "FUUCCCKKKKKKKK!" from down the private room hallway. He instantly takes off and is at the room in a flash. He opens the door to see his Emmett chained to the wall, naked and smiling, still blindfolded. Miranda is standing in front of him, her arm coiled back ready to whip him again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The Major screams making Emmett flinch and Miranda to turn around. "Isabella get in here, NOW!" In a fraction of a second, Bella is standing next to The Major, gasping at the sight in front of her. "Isabella, compel Miranda to drop the whip and stay where she is."

"Yes Major. Miranda," Miranda turns her head to look at Bella, a smirk forms across her mouth, "You WILL drop the whip and you WILL stand here until I tell you otherwise." Immediately, the whip hits the ground and Miranda is standing stock still.

Emmett starts to strain against his restraints. "Miranda? What the fuck is going on? I was with The Major." The Major flashes to his lover and starts unfastening him and takes the scarf from his eyes. Emmett's eyes flash around the room. He sees his two lovers and the vile Miranda all standing there. "Tell me...what happened?" Panic drips from him.

The Major steps up to Miranda. "What did you do? How did you get Emmett in here?"

"He obviously wanted to come here with me. He wanted to be chained up and whipped. The evidence in right there in front of him," she cackles, her eyes being drawn to Emmett's still erect cock.

"Like hell. I came in here with The Major, not you."

"No lover, you came willingly with me."

"No I didn't. I distinctly heard the Major..." his eyes dart over to The Major, who just shakes his head.

"No Emmett, it wasn't me."

"Then what the fuck?"

Miranda just laughs out. The Major instantly puts his hand around her throat. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You distinctly heard me tell everyone and specifically you that my mates were not to be touched." She just keeps laughing.

A soft hand covers the Major's. "Major, let me try," Bella says calmly, walking up and looking Miranda in the eyes. "You will tell The Major what you did and how you did it," she sees Miranda try and fight the compelling, "NOW!"

"I always get what I want and I decided that I wanted The Major and/or his male pet, so I waited and I saw The Major leave you two alone so I lured Emmett to come with me so I could play with him. If you hadn't come in, Emmett would have gotten his world rocked," Miranda smirks.

"Emmett would never have gone willingly and even Isabella says she heard my voice," The Major growls, "How did you manage that?"

"It's my gift. I can mimic sounds perfectly. It was an incredible stroke of luck that you left your pets blindfolded so they couldn't see me. You set me up very well Major."

The Major was visibly shaking at this point and Bella reached out and put her hand on his cheek to calm him down. His shaking stopped but he was still glaring at Miranda, obviously wanting to take her head off. Literally. Bella leans in to whisper in The Major's ear, "Jasper, I know you hear me, I need you to calm The Major down. He needs to think clearly here, so please, calm him down." Bella can see the man in front of her take a breath and calm himself.

"Miranda, you can thank my Isabella here that you still have your head. Don't get too comfortable though. I have killed many for much less," he just stares her down. "Do you care to tell me why you felt the need to kidnap my mate and essentially molest him?"

"I told you, I wanted you. I've always wanted you, but you always turned me down. When I saw you walk in tonight, I thought for sure you would give in and fuck me, until I saw your devotion to these two. Then when I took a look at your amazing pet here," nodding her head toward a very embarrassed Emmett, "I wanted him too. So, like everything I want, I took him. I overheard what was turning him on so much and I wanted to give him that before I had him fuck me senseless."

"What makes you think I would fuck you once I knew who was really behind the whip?" Emmett yells.

"Honey, you were so turned on that you would have fucked anyone at that point," she chuckles.

"You are sorely mistaken bitch. I will only EVER fuck these two right here. There is nothing, I repeat NOTHING that will make me stray from Bella and Jasper," Emmett growls through gritted teeth, his hands starting to inch up to Miranda's neck. "I should kill you for even trying..."

"EMMETT! No...don't do it. You'll regret it later," Bella screams.

Emmett takes a deep breath and looks at his future wife, seeing the love through the panic. He drops his hands and walks to her, taking him into his arms and burying his face in her hair. They both feel The Major walk up to them and put a hand on each of their backs. "Why don't you both go my office and wait for me while I take care of this...bitch."

"Major, please..." He knows she wants to him to show mercy. That's how Bella is, always the peacemaker. But this...woman...tried to take what is his. She forced herself on a man...his man, and for that there is no forgiveness. She will not leave this club in one piece.

"Don't worry about her, Isabella. Now, go to the locker room before the office. You'll find cabinets stocked with clothes. Get him some pants," he leads them to the door, "I'll be along soon and we'll go home."

"Yes Major," they both say as they walk out the door.

"FELIX, ANDRES...GET IN HERE NOW!" The Major did not have to wait. The two very large, very scary Vampires were instantly in the room. "The trash in this room needs to be taken to the incinerator. Make sure you break it down into small pieces that will insure that none will survive."

"Yes Major."

"And gentlemen, take her the long way through the club. I want everyone to see her and know what happens when you try and take something from me."

"Yes Major."

And with one last glare at a hysterical Miranda, The Major leaves the room.

The Major walks down the hall to his office and takes a breath before opening the door to reveal his two mates cuddling on the couch, comforting each other. They look up at him and he sighs, "I never thought this was possible, but I am tired," he slides down onto the couch and puts his head down on his knees. Before Bella can move over and put her arms around him, he lifts his head to reveal Jasper's eyes looking at her. He's about to panic as he looks over her shoulder into Emmett's loving face. "Oh Emmett, what did I do? I let that woman get to you...I should never have..." Emmett walks over and kneels in front of Jasper.

"No babe, you didn't do anything wrong. You had no way of knowing she was going to pull something," he reaches up to strokes Jasper's hair, "You have done everything to make us happy. You've loved us and that's amazing."

"But she took you, she could have done any number of things to you."

Emmett stands up and pulls Jasper up with him. The look on his face is now serious. "Listen here Jasper, I love you and because I do I will not let you punish yourself for something that was completely out of your control. Look at me," he steps back a step so Jasper can look at him fully, "She did not hurt me. I am fine. You did not fail me. Now, let's go home so Bella and I can take care of you," Emmett leans to whisper in Jasper's ear, "I want us to run our tongues over every inch of your gorgeous body. I want to watch Bella ride you to the point that you are going to explode then right before you do..."

"STOP! Just stop talking about it and take me home do it..." Jasper growls as Emmett and Bella laugh quietly and each take one of Jasper's hands and flash him out to the truck.

"I'll drive," Emmett offers, "Bella, you can warm him up a bit," he smirks.

"My pleasure," Bella says, licking her lips.

"No baby, that mouth on me is entirely MY pleasure," Jasper says picking up his wife and climbing into the cab of the truck with her. Emmett gets behind the wheel and fires up the engine. Jasper settles into the middle and Bella sits next to him, immediately unfastening his pants and pulling out his already dripping cock. She gets up on her knees and starts stroking him.

"Is someone a bit excited?" she asks him.

"The thought of my wife's lips around my cock always makes me fucking hard..." he leans his head back against the seat and hisses from the feeling of Bella's talented mouth on his dick. She starts licking the fluid that is running from the slit. Just as he is about to push her head down to take him in, she surprises him slightly by taking him all in at once, her nose pressed against his body. She starts pulling back slowly, gently scraping her teeth along the length as she pulls him out. She nibbles on the tip then without warning, slams down on him again.

"My GOD Bella you are a blow job GODDESS!" Jasper's hand traces its way down her lace covered back and lifts her skirt. He pulls the tiny strip of material away from her ass and starts rubbing the crack. She moans from the feeling and the vibrations from her mouth work magic on his cock. Knowing how much she loves having her ass played with, he brings his finger to his mouth and coats it with his venom then returns back to her ass and presses his wet finger against her rosebud. She reacts with more moaning and shifts back just far enough for the tip of his finger to slip into her hole. She rewards his ministrations by speeding up her movements. Her hand coming up to fondle his balls. He starts fucking her tight ass with his finger with the same speed that she's giving his cock. They both barely notice the moaning coming from the driver's seat.

"Damn you two are so fucking sexy...and I hate to interrupt, but we're home and if I don't get in on the action soon, I'm going to explode on myself..."

Before another word is said, Jasper grabs Bella around the waist, takes a hold of Emmett's hand and runs the three of them up to their room. They all strip silently and Jasper lays down. Bella quickly straddles him and brings herself down, burying him deep inside of her. He grabs a hold of her hips and holds her still so he can set the pace. He fucks her with wild abandon and they both cry out in their immense pleasure. Emmett stands and watches for a few moments then kneels on the floor next to Jasper. His kisses him hard then whispers in his ear, "That's it baby, fuck her hard. Fuck her like she's unbreakable. Fuck her senseless. I love watching your cock slam in and out of her like that...glistening from her juices. I love seeing the looks on your faces when you fuck her like this..." he looks up at Bella, "Play with your tits...pinch your nipples for us...oh yeah that's it...See her Jasper? She was made for our pleasure...she was born to fuck us...she's a Goddess isn't she? That's it Jasper...keep fucking her...faster baby...harder...HARDER..." Emmett demands. He reaches over and pinches Bella's swollen clit causing her to cry out.

"FUCKKKKYESSSS...OH MY GOD..." she starts thrashing frantically on top of her husband and he starts pumping even harder to intensify her orgasm.

"That's it babe...cum all over him...give me lots of your essence to clean off of him...I want to taste your cum mixed with his..." Emmett continues to rub her clit and she screams out some more, her juices flooding out of her...

"Oh Fuck YESSSS Bella...Oh FUCCKKKKK I'm gonnnaa..." Jasper starts moaning out.

Emmett keeps toying with Bella's clit but lifts her off of Jasper, replacing her pussy with his mouth, sucking Jasper in seconds before he explodes. Jasper pulls Bella over to sit on his awaiting mouth and starts licking her clean, causing her to have another orgasm on his tongue. He bites her inner thigh when he lets loose and shoots his cum into Emmett's eager mouth. Emmett swallows every drop before licking all around Jasper's groin to clean up all of the juices Bella graciously left there for him.

The three lovers pause for a few minutes, their chests heaving from their unneeded breaths. Bella climbs off of Jasper, who whines from her absence, and lays down next to him. Emmett crawls up the other side and lays his head on Jasper's shoulder. With feather like motions, he starts running his fingers up and down Jasper's perfect body, his fingers lightly brushing his already hardening cock. Jasper chuckles quietly, "I take it we're not finished here my Grizzly?"

"Oh no, I need to feel you inside of me, fucking me," they hear Bella groan. "You like that idea, Angel?"

"More than I can tell you..." she grins.

"But wait, there's more...I want to be buried deep in you while our mate fucks me..." he watches Bella's eyes roll back at the thought. Without another word, Jasper gets up and kneels at the end of the bed, watching as Emmett moves Bella to the middle of the bed and hovers over her. He gives her a passionate kiss and sinks himself into her. She moans against his mouth sweetly. Jasper gives them a few minutes of pleasure before crawling up to them. He reaches out and spreads Emmett's ass cheeks, leans in and starts licking the tight bud. He presses the tip of his tongue against it, letting it slip inside. He kisses it before replacing his tongue with a finger then traces his tongue down the sensitive skin between Emmett's tight hole and his balls. He nibbles the area then licks Emmett's balls as the are swinging from the fucking Emmett's giving Bella. The scent of their fucking is driving him crazy and he get in position, pressing the head of his dick against Emmett's hold and waits the split second for Emmett to pull back and he enters his Grizzly, joining his downstroke. Emmett growls out from the sensation of being entered again. "Fuck Jasper I love this feeling...Your cock in my ass is...fuck!"

It isn't long before they find their mutual rhythm and the three continue the loving until the sun comes up the next morning, healing each other as only they can.

**AN: There we go, another luvfest. Thanks for reading. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you all are enjoying the three of them together. I am now in the process of coming up with ideas for our favorite Trio. As much as I love their sexcapades, they need to do things other than have sex 24/7...right? LOL **


	3. He's Gone

**Hey y'all! This is a short chapter with NO LEMONS! Sorry, but someone reviewed and said they wished the story had a plot. Well, it did but I hadn't started it yet. I figured after such a long break, I would take a couple of chapters to have our trio be happy and just 'love' each other, but I guess it wasn't good enough. So, this chapter is all about setting up the plot...the story. Here it is...**

**Thank you all for your reviews and adds. I really do appreciate them! **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight Saga belongs to Ms. Meyer. This story belongs to me. **

Bella walks into the house after a short trip to the store to pick up a new router. Jasper hasn't been in this house for so long that it isn't even set up for Internet. She and Emmett have been working on getting it wired and setup so they could stay here and work for however long they wanted. Jasper isn't due for another book tour until his new book comes out and that won't be for at least six months or so. He's been so distracted by all the issues they had on the last tour and Bella's change, that the book was the last thing on his priority list.

Things seem quiet as she sets her bags down by the door, until she hears,  
>"You were supposed to go with her!"<p>

"Dammit Jasper! She's a big girl and isn't breakable anymore!"

"Emmett, you know you are to do as I say!"

"No, you are a bit confused. I only HAVE to do what you say in that room, and that's it! We are supposed to be equals otherwise."

"I told you both that I didn't want either of you to step out of this house alone. I only want you to be safe."

"We're VAMPIRES Jasper! What in the world is going to happen to us for walking down to Harrod's and back? What is wrong with you?"

"Do you forget that you were just accosted and molested not a week ago? Do you realize what could have happened to you or Bella while you were blindfolded and vulnerable? You were lucky that all that happened to you is getting tied to the wall and whipped a few times!"

"The key words there are 'blindfolded and vulnerable'. We are not normally that exposed in real life. I am always completely aware of my surroundings and who is anywhere near me OR my mates. The other night was a different situation. Shit happens Jasper. I wasn't hurt. We need to move on."

"Don't you know I was the one who put you and our mate in danger? I don't want that to happen again. I WON'T let that happen again. So, you and Bella WILL do as I say!"

"Jasper, do not order me around! You can ask me to do something, you can suggest things that you think would be for the best and we can discuss them, but you WILL NOT ORDER ME! You may be the dominate in the playroom, but in the real world, I am not your whipping boy!" A very angry Emmett is yelling so loud that the windows are shaking. This last statement must have struck a nerve because Bella does not hear Jasper respond.

She walks up the stairs to find Emmett and Jasper in Jasper's office facing each other, both in offensive stances, fists clinched, chests heaving in their anger. Against her better judgement, she approaches them.

"Jasper, please don't be angry at Emmett. I just ran to the store for a short while. There was no danger and I know how to handle myself now. He was busy and we needed to get online as soon as possible," she reaches out to touch his cheek and try to calm him and receives a warning growl in response. She snaps her hand back as if she touched a roaring flame and Emmett is instantly in Jasper's face, talking through gritted teeth.

"You will NEVER growl at our mate again Jasper. I don't care how angry you are or how justified you THINK you are. There is no situation where it is okay to growl at her!"

"Get out of my face...Emmett," Jasper growls back.

"Emmett, it's okay. He's just angry. Let's just take a step back and breathe. Calm down and remember you love each other."

The two males just stand there staring at each other. Finally, Jasper pulls back and looks at Bella. "So, are you going to do what you're told Isabella?"

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Are you going to behave and do as I tell you?"

"Uhm, Jasper? Why are you acting like this? We have always been a team, even when I was human. We didn't make demands. We talked things out and came to decisions, together."

"Well things have changed. I am obviously the head of this 'family' and as such, I will take command and you two will do as your told," Jasper says authoritatively.

"What is wrong with you? You are Jasper out here in the real world, NOT the Major."

He looks from one mate to another for a moment and then says, "FUCK IT! If you two won't let me keep you safe and do as I say, then why am I fucking bothering?"

"Because we are a family and you love us. Like we love you. If there is something wrong, then let us help you, as a family," Bella begs.

"No. It's obvious that you don't respect me or my decisions and don't need me here. I'm out of here." With that, he ran down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I turn and look at Emmett in disbelief. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know. He came out of the office looking for you and when he found out you went to the store alone, he started freaking out. It's like the Major is permanently out and Jasper is gone. The Major is great to play with, but I can't live with him 24/7 Bella. I miss Jasper already."

"I don't know what we should do. Should we go after him?"

"No, I think we should give him some time to cool off. Jasper will come back to us when he realizes what he's done," Emmett says, reaching over to pull Bella into a comforting hug. She presses her cheek into his chest.

"Jasper has never been like this before. Even in the playroom, the Major isn't this stubborn and mean. He's so angry. There's something wrong here, Emmett."

"He'll work through it baby. We'll all get through this. How about we get everything set up so we can get some work done. I've run all the cables so we should be online pretty quickly," he kisses the top of her head before letting her go.

Three hours later, the two of them have the computers set up and ready to work. They go ahead and set up Jasper's system and configure all his applications and e-mail. "What the...?" Bella hears Emmett say from the other room. She walks back to Jasper's office and finds Emmett sitting at the desk looking at Jasper's laptop.

"What's up, sweetie?" she asks.

"He's been getting e-mail from..." he just stares at the screen, not believe what he's seeing.

"From who Emmett?" Bella walks around to stand next to Emmett. He points at the group of e-mail in question.

"MLopez? Who is MLopez?"

"Remember him telling you about his sire and time with her training her newborn armies?"

"Yeah,"

"Her name is Maria Lopez."

"Why would she be contacting him?" Bella starts to panic.

"I don't know Angel, but we'll figure it out. We won't let anything happen to our mate," Emmett looks back at the screen, "I'm not going to read the e-mails yet, but the good news is he hasn't answered any of them."

"I guess that's a good thing. You don't think he..."

"No Bella, he'd never leave us. You especially. You are his world, as well as mine. And he is ours so we will help him out of this."

"Well we have to find him first..."

"Yeah, maybe it is about time we went looking for him. Let's see if we can catch his scent..."

The walk out of the house and start following Jasper's unique scent. An hour later, they are standing in Fetish.

"Felix, have you seen Jasper...I mean the Major?" Bella asks the burly doorman.

"Yes ma'am. He was here about two hours ago. A very exotic woman started talking to him and he followed her out. I don't know where they went. I'm sorry I don't have any more to tell you," Felix says, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay Felix. I'm sure he'll be back around soon. Thanks anyway," she smiles at him and Emmett shakes his hand.

The two step back outside and try to pick up their mate's scent again, but find nothing.

"He must have gotten into a car. Where could he be? Why hasn't he at least called us?"

"Bella, I don't know. We should go home and see if he's gone back there." 

****

"Two weeks Emmett...TWO FUCKING WEEKS. I can't stand this pain anymore. I need Jasper!" Bella cries into Emmett's chest for the millionth time.

"I know, Angel. I need him too. The pain is almost unbearable. You know he has to be hurting too...twice as much. There has to be a good reason he hasn't come home," he kisses her head.

A few minutes later, as if he knew they were thinking about him, Emmett gets a text:

_**I am okay. Don't know when I'm coming back. Don't look for me.**_

"Well, we know he's alive at least," Emmett says forlornly.

"Something's not right. That's not like him. He always tells me when he will be coming home," Bella says, pacing the room.

Just then, there is a knock at the door downstairs. They run down and open it to find a frazzled looking Alice standing there.

"He's not himself. He's not even the Major. They are playing his gift against him to keep him in line doing what they want," she says.

"Who Alice? Who has him?" Emmett begs.

"Maria and her new army. She is making him do her bidding."

"What does she want from him?"

"She wants to take over the Volturi so she can rule our race. That and she always wanted him back. She never forgave him for leaving her and swore he'd end up by her side again," Alice informs them.

"Over my ashes will he stay with her. He is OUR mate!" Bella screams.

"From what I've seen, he has been able to avoid her bed by training her newborns day and night, but..." she looks down, avoiding their eyes.

"What Alice? What is it?"

"He's...he..." she hesitates.

"WHAT?"

"His eyes are red. He's drinking from humans again."

"Oh no Emmett," Bella cries into her mate's chest.

"I know Angel, but I'm sure it's not by choice. He has to play a certain role to stay safe. At least he's not sleeping with her, right?" he asks.

Bella nods. Emmett looks back at Alice, "Can you see where he is?"

"Not specifically, but it is very dry, brown. Hardly any green."

"I'm sure somewhere in the Southwest, but I would bet they are in Mexico. That's where her camp was when she turned Jasper. We may need to call in some reinforcements though. There is no way you and I could do this alone. Alice, will the Volturi help us?"

"Carlisle is already calling them. He's sure that once they know what she's planning for them, they would be more than happy to help destroy her."

"Good. Bella baby, we're going to get our man back. It won't be easy, but he will be coming home with us and soon. Now let's go grab some things. We're going to talk to Aro," Emmett tells her with one last hug. "Thanks Alice."

"You don't have to thank me. I love him too. He's my ex, but even more, he's my brother now. I can't let anything happen to him or to you two. You'll save him, don't worry."

Bella and Emmett run upstairs and pack their bags. They hear Alice shout up the stairs, "You have a flight leaving Heathrow in two hours. You have to get to the airport as soon as possible though."

"Okay, thanks again Alice. What about you?" Emmett asks as they walk back downstairs.

"I'm going back home and me, Rosie, Carlisle and Esme will meet up with you on the way to Maria's. Carlisle is also calling the Denalis."

"Sounds good. We'll call after we've talked to Aro and know more about what we're doing," Emmett lets her know. She steps over to Bella and hugs her.

"I know it's hard to be away from your soul mate, but I swear you will be back in his arms soon. He will be fine."

"Thank you Alice."

"Now get going, you have a plane to catch." 


	4. Healing

**AN: Here is chapter 4. I know my faithful have told me to not worry about what others say, and write what I want, well I half listened... this chapter is a major lemon in response to a review that Emmett and Bella didn't have enough alone time, so I am trying to remedy that. So, now we have plot, we have Emmett/Bella lovin'. Anything else? :-)**

**Thanks to all my readers and especially those who take the time to review. I have been terrible about responding, but my New Year's resolution is to be better in my correspondence and that includes my readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. SM is the genius behind the Saga that started it all for all of us FFn freaks. I just like to fluff up the stories a bit! ;-)**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're preparing to land in Florence, Italy momentarily. Please turn off all electronics and put your tray tables and seats in their upright and locked position."_

Emmett lays his hand on Bella's nervously bouncing knee, "Princess, it will be okay. Alice told you what she saw and you know she's never wrong. He'll be fine and home with us soon."

"I know baby, it's not so much that..." she hesitates.

He picks up her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her palm in an attempt to calm her nerves, "What is it then? What has you so jumpy?"

"The Volturi. I have never heard anything good coming from a meeting with them. What if..." she can't finish her sentence for the large hand covering her mouth.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to work out. Carlisle used to be close with the Kings and still has some pull with them. He's called ahead and let them know that we are coming and that we are his children. They won't do anything to hurt us because they respect Carlisle. We just need to go in there and tell them what we know. It's up to them if they want to help us or not, but regardless, we will take Maria and her army down and get our man back."

Bella nods behind Emmett's hand. He takes it from her mouth and wraps it around the back of her neck, pulling her to him, "It's all going to be okay. Trust in our love, our connection with our mate."

"I love you, Emmett," Bella whispers.

"I love you too, Bella." he says, closing the distance between them and kissing her, gently at first but it quickly starts to turn more and more passionate. Their hands start caressing exposed skin and their mouths start trailing down each other's necks. Their impromptu make-out session is eventually interrupted by the flight attendant clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, but we've landed and most of the passengers have disembarked already," she says, blushing.

Bella and Emmett look at each other and chuckle. "We're sorry, we've been under a lot of stress lately and this seems to have released some steam. We'll get out of your hair now." They both stand and Emmett reaches for their carry on bags in the overhead bin.

"No worries, sir. I hope you have a nice time visiting Italy," the flight attendant says, her blush starting to fade.

"Thank you. Bye." They walk off the plane and Emmett immediately grabs his phone and turns it on. He sees the icon letting him know there is a text message waiting for him. He clicks to it and sees its from Alice:

_**Call ahead. I saw the Kings leave the castle a short while ago. Not sure when they'll be back.**_

Emmett sends her his thanks in reply. He dials the number that Carlisle had given him for the castle. He hears a female voice with a thick, Italian accent answer:

_**"Hello. Volturi Tour Services Administration Offices. Gianna speaking. How may I help you?"**_

"Hello Gianna. My name is Emmett Cullen. My mate and I need to get in and see the Kings."

_"Cullen?"_ Bella whispers.

He covers the mouthpiece, "Yeah, I figured we'd get better results using Carlisle's name."

_"Ahhhh, you're right."_

"_**Mr. Cullen? The Kings are expecting you. Unfortunately, they had to leave the castle unexpectedly. They should be back sometime tomorrow. They regret the inconvenience and have reserved you a suite at the Hotel degli Orafi at their expense."**_

"I see, well thank you for letting us know, Gianna. What time should we arrive at the castle tomorrow?"

_**"Perhaps it would be for the best if I call you to let you know when they have returned."**_

"That will work fine. We will check into the hotel and wait for your call tomorrow then."

_**"Good, good. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Cullen."**_

Emmett hangs up the phone and looks at Bella's scrunched up face. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"It's just weird hearing you called Mr. Cullen. You're McCarty. Hopefully soon to be, Whitlock-McCarty. None of us are or will be Cullens again."

He pulls her into a hug. "I know, but sometimes we need to play a role to get things done."

"Yeah, I know you're right. So...we have a suite waiting for us?"

"Apparently so."

"Good, I need a shower," she looks at her mate out of the corner of her eye, "and maybe some Emmy Bear time?"

"Really Bella? We don't have to. I know the stress of Jasper's disappearance has been hard on both of us and neither of us felt much like being...intimate. We don't have to do anything yet. We can wait."

"No, Emmett, I don't want to wait anymore. We know he's safe and that we'll be seeing him soon. The pain is still here," she points to her chest, "but it's not near as debilitating. We hurt because our mate is away from us, but I think we also hurt for the pain our other mate is feeling. I feel the need to comfort you. Does that make sense?"

He threads his fingers into the hair around her ears and looks deep into her eyes, seeing the love and desire. "Yes, it makes perfect sense and I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Our pain isn't only because we miss Jasper, but also because we're hurting."

"Exactly, now. Let's find our hotel and try and help each other through this..." Bella says, taking his hand as they walk out to catch a taxi to the hotel. They climb into the first cab available and give the hotel name to the driver. Bella snuggles into Emmett's side and they ride in comfortable silence.

They waste no time getting checked in and up to their suite. No sooner than the suite door is closed behind them, they are in each other's arms, giving and returning little kisses as their hands explore each other, not sexually as much as reassuring themselves that they are present and physically alright.

"Bella, Princess, I love you," he says, continuing his ministrations.

"And I you my Prince," she answers, her kisses and touches a tad bit hesitant.

Emmett pulls back slightly, "What's the matter beautiful?" he asks, his eyes full of concern.

"I need you and I need to comfort you, but I feel as if we should feel guilty. Like we shouldn't be together while Jasper is in danger."

"Bella..." Emmett starts but Bella continues her thought.

"I know...I know that this...the touching...the loving...the scenting...that's how Vampires comfort themselves and their mates. How they reassure themselves and their mates and that we need it after all this time trying to handle our pain and loss without it. But, it's okay to miss Jasper too, right?" Bella asks, wanting Emmett's reassurance.

He reaches out and strokes her hair, "Baby, you know that this is not only okay, but expected. Jasper would not want us to suffer. And all this pain and stress has drained both us us and we need to connect and replenish so we can be at our best to save our mate. He's going to need us at our healthiest and not to mention the Major would be extremely pissed if we don't take care of ourselves and each other."

"Yes, I know," she giggles quietly.

"It's not about sex tonight Bella, it's about love and comfort. It's about making each other as whole as we can right now. It's primal and healing. You okay now?"

She nods her head and steps up and her tip toes to kiss him. "Thank you, baby," she mumbles against his lips. He growls quietly in response and picks her up, cradling her in his muscular arms. There were no more words spoken as he placed her in the center of the enormous bed and ripped off her clothes, drawing out loud growls from both of them. He stands up and strips off his own clothing and crawls on the bed toward her, still growling. He starts licking and nipping at her skin, starting at her toes and working up both legs toward her center but moving past it to pay attention to her upper body earning him another growl. Once he is satisfied that he has checked and scented every inch of her skin, he swiftly moves down her body, spreads her legs and dives into her overflowing pussy, licking up the juices that are running out of her like a river. Not able to get enough of his Princess' bounty, he presses his mouth harder against her, his tongue slipping deep inside of her, massaging her convulsing walls.

The sounds escaping from his lover are a cross between growling and purring. Strangled cries of pleasure as she lifts her hips, trying to get him deeper inside of her. He touches her clit with a light touch of his fingers and it sends her reeling. She lets loose a feral roar as she drenches his face and he starts licking harder and faster. She tries to move to reciprocate, but Emmett flips her over onto her stomach and starts licking all over her thighs and ass where her juices has escaped him. The tip of his tongue brushes her back entrance, causing her to buck up against him and he growls. He trails a finger up her leg to tease the rosebud and it's so wet already, that his finger slips in. He starts fingering her and she bucks with his strokes. He knows his little Princess likes it here too. Another finger slips in and her sounds and movements just spur him on to speed up his actions. A third finger and rapid pumping has Bella on the edge. He pulls his fingers out and presses his cock against her, easily pushing in. He feels her clinch around him and he knows her dam is about to break.

Emmett pulls out of Bella's ass and flips her back over. Their feral, burning eyes lock. His hands wrap around the back of her knees and pulls her legs up just as he presses back into her. He growls when he feels her clench around him again. Her own hand starts moving to fill her other neglected hole, but he bats it away and thrusts three fingers into her pussy without ceremony. His cock and hand start fucking her, bringing her closer and closer to her next orgasm and hopefully closer to some healing.

Fucking her...harder...faster...the bed creaking against the strain...their growls shaking the walls...

"!" is the first word either of them have uttered since entering the room, and it's more of a wailing than an actual word. Their two bodies start convulsing from the explosions going on within them and continue on for an eternity.

Before they can even come down from their mutual detonation, Bella's animalistic side emerges and she pulls herself out from under her giant and flips him over. She begins repaying him for his earlier care and licks him all over, leaving tiny bite marks in several places. She finally reaches his still hard cock and pulls him into her mouth, tasting the mix of the two of them, egging her on to suck him in and out of her, sucking hard and fast, scraping her teeth like she knows he likes it. He moans in response. He bends his legs and puts his feet flat on the bed so he has the leverage to move against her mouth, fucking her as she sucks harder. This change in position also exposes his puckered hole and her finger automatically goes to it and pushes in. He jumps, slamming himself into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He fucks her mouth while she fingers his entrance, with two then three fingers as he cries out, the evidence of his pleasure rushing from him, coating the inside of her mouth and running down her throat.

He pulls out of her, she pulls out of him and they both collapse from the sheer impact of the emotional overload. Emmett reaches down and pulls her up to rest on his chest and they just lay there, gently stroking each other, listening to the contented purring of their mates. After a few hours of no words, Emmett whispers, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, My Prince." 

****

Not knowing how long they had been laying there, they are finally disturbed by the sound of Emmett's phone ringing. He begrudgingly moves Bella off of his chest and crawls off the bed to find the phone.

"This is Emmett Cullen."

_**"Mr. Cullen, this is Gianna. I just received a call from Master Aro. They will be returning within the hour. He would like to see you and your mate in two hours."**_

"That's perfect Gianna. We will be there. Thank you for calling," he hangs up the phone. He walks back over to the bed and just looks down and the beautifully naked Bella laying there looking up at him.

"Two hours, huh?" she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Emmett reaches down and pulls her up into his embrace, holding her tight to him. "Yes, two hours...we need a shower." With those words, he flashes them into the bathroom and onto a tile crushing round of shower sex. 

****

"Young Emmett, Beautiful Bella, it is a rare treat to see you here before us. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asks with his usual air of royalty.

"Thank you for seeing us Aro, we need your help, but the situation is also potentially harmful to you and your brothers as well."

"Please tell us."

"Our mate has been taken from us and is being held against his will," Emmett starts.

"Your mate? I was under the impression that the two of you are mates," Aro says, looking sideways at his brother, Marcus who nods slowly at him. "Yes, you are mates and apparently your connection is strong. So, this other 'mate', who is he?"

"Jasper Whitlock, my husband," Bella says proudly. Again, Aro looks at Marcus who nods again.

"Ah, I see. And he's been taken, so how does this effect us here in Volturi?"

"His captor is using him and their prior relationship, to amass a newborn army. She is mad with the desire for power and dominance. We believe she is planning to try and usurp your claim to the throne and rule our world herself."

"And what is this woman's name?"

"Maria Lopez. She was a leader in the Southern Wars many years ag..." Aro holds up his hand to stop Emmett's speech.

"We know who this woman is. She's been a thorn in our collective sides since her turning," he stands up and walks toward Emmett and Bella. "And you say your mate's name is Jasper Whitlock? As in the God of War?"

"Yes, that is him. But that is no longer his way. He is a gentle, peaceful man now," Bella and Emmett look at each other, "that is unless you mess with those he loves."

Aro holds out his hand to Emmett, "May I?"

Emmett extends his hand to Aro who takes it and his eye immediately flutter shut. After seeing Emmett's memories of their lives together, Jasper's strange behavior before he ran away and then Alice's announcement. Once he's done searching for the information he is looking for, he steps back, looks at the couple for a moment, then turns around to face his brothers.

"It is definitely a situation we should involve ourselves in, Brothers. The bitch Maria is indeed planning on making a move on us. However, we must plan well and tread lightly. If I know him the way I think I do, The God of War is close to his breaking point and it may not work out in our favor." The brother's nod in agreement.

Emmett and Bella, after hearing Aro's last words, look at each other with panicked expressions.

**AN: Sorry, I'm not a big one for cliff hangers, but it felt right to stop there for now. **

**Also, I am going away for the week from Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. I will be without internet (well, without free internet) so this will be my last chapter of 2011. I look forward to writing well into 2012! **

**Happy Holidays to all of you! **


	5. Enough

**A/N: Just a quick pre-explanation. I am a lover, not a fighter. Therefore, I write pretty good sex scenes and not so good battle scene. So, I skirted around the battle in this chapter and just alluded to it. I'm sure you can use your very vivid imaginations to visualize any battle scene you want!**

**Thanks for reading and favoring my story. All I ask is that you remember me when it is time to recommend it to friends and fandom sites!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created the world we have all come to love. I just mold it to my own sick and twisted desires!**

"Oh my God Emmett, there he is," Bella gasps, "He hardly looks like our Jasper anymore. Like he's just going through the motions."

Emmett pulls Bella into his embrace in an attempt to calm her. "I know babe, but he is still living and we have to believe that he's holding on to come back to us. She hasn't completely broken him."

The two stand there watching their mate as he oversees the latest newborns go through their paces, occasionally pointing to one and having them dragged away. His eyes are blank and lifeless.

A voice from behind them interrupts. "Looks like we got here just in time. Joshua just looked into the newborn building, and it is full of very angry, very ready newborns. Over 100 of them," Demetri informs them. "The Kings have given the word to move in and destroy them all as soon as we have all assembled," he says, a look of trepidation on his face.

"Demetri, I see just about all of the guard, but where are the Kings?" Bella asks.

He chuckles, "Oh sweet Bella, the Kings do not get their hands dirty with the pettiness of battle. That's what they have the Guard for. We take care of the hard stuff and they come in and lay down the law afterwards. Now, I see we're about ready. Does everyone remember what they are to do? Everyone dies but Maria and Jasper."

Everyone surrounding them indicates they understand. The first wave of guard members silently surround the building housing the newborns not on the training field. Once they are in place, another group surrounds the smaller house where Maria and her immediate command members stay. The last group which includes Emmett, Bella and Demetri walk out onto the training field. Demetri nods his head to Jack and Zoe, the signal for them to move in and take out the few newborns in the midst of training. They make quick work of them, allowing the others to walk into the field and straight up to Maria and her henchmen without worry of the crazed newborns getting in their way.

"What is the meaning of this? Who in the fuck are you people?" Maria screeches, running up to the small group.

"We represent the Kings of the Volturi. Your little camp here has come to their attention and they have sent us to investigate," Demetri announces.

"Investigate what? I am just here to help newborns find their way in this life," Maria says innocently.

Demetri smirks at her knowingly, "Oh dear Maria, they also know the true reason for this camp. Did you actually think you could assemble an army without it being noticed?"

"Army? I do not know what you are talking about."

As the exchange between them goes on, Emmett and Bella stand to the side, looking at Jasper, desperately trying to hold themselves back from running to him. They take a visual inventory of him and see that although there seems to be no outward physical damage, his demeanor is broken. They look into his face and see none of the love they are used to seeing from their mate. They into his eyes and although he doesn't seem to know them, there is a glimmer of something there. He cocks his head to the side, trying to figure out the connection to them.

"Jasper, it's us. Your mates. We're here to get you away from here and back home with us," Bella whispers.

Emmett, steps forward only to receive a growl from Jasper. "Please Jasper, we love you. We need you to come back to us."

Maria stops her argument with Demetri and runs to Jasper's side. "He's back where he belongs. He realizes his mistake leaving me in the first place and is with me, aren't you Major?" she asks, her hand stroking his arm lovingly. Jasper turns his head to look at her but his expression does not change. He looks at her with the same look of loss and hurt. "He belongs to me and will not be leaving me again."

Bella steps up to Maria and snaps, "You fucking bitch, he belongs to no one. He belongs _with _me and Emmett, his mates," at the word 'mates', they see a tiny twitch in Jasper's face. "He never belonged in this world. It almost killed him back then and it is surely killing him now."

"He was made for this life little girl. No one can help...acclimate...newborns better than Major Whitlock," Maria sneers.

"Newborns don't need your kind of acclimation. You're killing him slowly, bitch."

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yells. "Let's get on with this, we need to help him."

"Yes, Emmett, you are right," Demetri says. "Maria, we are closing your camp. You are to be taken in for an audience with the Kings. They would like to have a conversation with you about your recent activities."

"I am not going anywhere with you. My Jasper and I, " Emmett and Bella both growl, "are staying here together. It is you that will be leaving, permanently. Juan, call the troops."

"Oh, there is no need for that Maria. Your 'troops' have been relieved of duty," Demetri says, nodding his head to the east. Looking in that direction, Maria sees a huge plume of purple smoke billowing into the sky.

"What the fuck? What did you do?"

"We know your plans. Did you honestly think the Kings would allow you to make an attempt on them? Now, your army has been taken care of and you will come with us."

Maria looks around for any help she can find. Finding none, she makes a desperate attempt to run, only to be caught by Emmett who throws her down at Demetri's feet. "A desperate and entirely useless attempt. If you won't come with us with what little dignity you have left, then we will take you by force. Alec," he nods his head and Alec steps up and a thin shimmer moves from him and surrounds Maria. Her body stiffens and her face goes blank. "Alec, take her to the plane. We will be there momentarily." Alec nods and leads a compliant Maria off.

Emmett and Bella, slowly approach a motionless Jasper. He just looks at them, not quite sure what to do next. "Jasper? Do you know who I am?" Bella asks desperately.

"You are Isabella," looking toward Emmett, "and you are Emmett. I used to fuck you both but you betrayed me. Maria told me all about your plan to get rid of me and be together. You never wanted to be with me, I was just a means to an end," Jasper's anger is flowing from him.

Bella cries out, "No Jasper, none of that is true. You're my husband. Our mate. We both love you beyond reason. We came here to bring you back to us. We can not live without you."

"She said you'd say something like that. You just want to save face with the Kings. You never loved me. Only Maria loves me."

"NO!" Emmett growls, "She doesn't love you. She is just using you to train her army. She wants to overthrow the Kings and rule for herself."

Jasper attacks Emmett and pins him to the ground, "Don't you ever fucking lie about Maria like that again or I will kill you. The only reason I haven't already is because of the love I once had for you. This is your only second chance."

"Jasper, you can't...he loves you. He would kill and die for you. You love him too," Bella sobs.

Jasper shakes his head, "No, not anymore. I can't love anyone who does not love me in return. That goes for both of you," he gets off of Emmett and walks over to Demetri, "What have you done with Maria?"

"We are taking her to have a chat with Aro, Caius and Marcus. She will most likely be tried for her many crimes."

"Then I will be by her side," looking back at Bella and Emmett, who are now holding each other sadly, "Take me to her."

"As you wish. Robert, take him to the plane as well. Come, we'll get this sorted out," Demetri orders, "He will not be anywhere near her. She won't be alive much longer at any rate, so then you can focus on getting him back to you fully."

"Can't we just take him home and help him there?" Bella asks.

"No. The Kings still need to see him and get any information he might have. It won't take long. Besides, we have methods at our disposal to help him break her hold on him."

"Fine," Emmett answers for both of them, "but we'll only stay as long as necessary. I think he needs to get back home to his normal surroundings to help him come back. He needs familiar right now."

"He needs someone who can sever the connection. Regardless, Aro wishes to speak with him. Let us get back to Volterra. I have my orders," he leads them in the direction of the plane. 

****

"What are we going to do Emmett? He is still so angry and hateful toward us," Bella cries into Emmett's chest.

He holds her tight to him, "I know babe, I know. We just need to be patient with him. Aro insists there is a plan to bring him back to us."

"I don't trust Aro. Something is not right about this. If there was something that could be done, then why hasn't it been done yet? It's been a week."

Emmett strokes her back, trying to help her feel better, "Okay, let's go get our man back ourselves then," he kisses the top of her head. They walk down the hall to look for Jasper. A few minutes later, they see him pressing a young blonde Vampire against the wall. They can hear a very feminine giggle come from the couple. Bella, not able to contain herself, runs up and pulls Jasper away from his paramour.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she screams.

"I'm trying to get lucky, bitch. What are YOU doing interrupting me?"

"Hey, you will not talk to her like that," Emmett yells.

"Have you forgotten that you have two mates? You..." Bella cries.

"I couldn't care less about you or your boy toy over there," Jasper sneers at them both.

Bella looks at the girl leaning against the wall, taking in the argument. "And you, Crystal, you KNOW, everyone here knows who he is and that he is off limits. I suggest you go before I rip your fucking head off."

Crystal doesn't think twice before she runs off down the hall.

"Now look what you have done! Do you know how long it has been since I have had any pussy?" Jasper growls before looking Bella up and down, "Well, since you ran off the only decent prospect around here, you'll have to do." He reaches out and grabs her, shoving her against the wall, kissing her hard before either she or Emmett can react. She starts to fight against him, scratching and bucking. "Oh yeah, I like them feisty. You'll do nicely." He continues to nip at her lips as Emmett grabs him and shoves him against the wall, face first.

"That is enough! You will treat our mate with respect. Now, will you come with us willingly or do I have to take you by force?" Emmett growls in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jasper tries to struggle against the much larger Vampire who is pinning him to the wall.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice now. Bella, lead the way," Emmett says. He puts Jasper in a headlock with one arm and pins Jasper's arms behind his back with the other, leading him down the hall to the room that he and Bella has staked out for just this circumstance.

Once in the room, Bella says, "I hate to do this Jasper, but I am going to have to compel you. You will stand there, completely still and completely silent until I tell you otherwise." Jasper stiffens up and just stands still, watching Bella and Emmett. Emmett pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello? Eleazar? We need your help..." Emmett goes on to explain their situation and listens to the response. After a 20 minute conversation, he thanks the man on the other end and hangs up the phone.

"Well? What did he say?" Bella asks.

"He said we can try and wait it out, but he may never come out of it or we can find a Vampire named Chelsea. He said she can help sever the hold that Maria has on him." Emmett tells her.

"How do we get him out of here? The Kings have not given us permission to leave and seem to want him to stick around even more than us."

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll help you," Bella and Emmett are surprised by a familiar voice. They turn and see Demetri standing in the doorway. "I will help get all of you out of here as well as find Chelsea."

"Why would you help us?" Emmett asks, suspicious of Demetri's intentions.

"I believe in the bond of mates. I know he is your mate and you need him. You need him whole and restored and I fully believe that Chelsea is the only one who can bring him back to you."

"What makes you so sure about Chelsea's abilities?"

"Because, she is my mate. We were separated decades ago when the Kings 'insisted' that we join their guard. I came with them, but made sure that she escaped them. I did not want her to have to endure their cruelty. I have gladly sacrificed to make sure she was safe," he says wistfully. "So, by helping you, I will be able to reunite with my love as well as giving you back yours."

"Won't they come after you?" Bella asks, her concern evident.

"I don't care anymore. I just need to be with her. I'm tired of the pain and tired of their tyranny."

"What can we do for you in return?" Bella asks.

"Let me and my love join your coven. The five of us together can defend each other against them," he points out toward the throne room, "much better than separately."

Bella and Emmett look at each other for a quick moment. "Agreed, we're all going to need help fending the Volturi off since it is obvious they want us to stay with them," Emmett answers for both of them.

"So, here's what we need to do..." Demetri goes over the plan to get them out of Italy and off to find Chelsea and bring the real Jasper back to them.


	6. Come Back

**Hello all. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out soon since it has been so long. Want to hear why it's been so long? Okay…here goes…**

**On January 12, I found out I had endometrial cancer and started the process of scheduling a hysterectomy. One week later, not being able to breathe well, I was put in the hospital for a week and diagnosed with CHF (Congestive Heart Failure). On February 13, I had my hysterectomy (which completely took care of the cancer thank goodness no Chemo!). One week after that, I had a severe reaction to one of my heart meds and swelled up all over and ended back in the hospital. That finally got under control. Then March 14****th****, the day before my b-day (boo hoo), I had another spell of not being able to breathe and got put back into the hospital for a week with talk about a defibrillator. Instead, my fluid intake was decreased to 32 oz a day and sodium down to 2000mg a day. Lost a lot of weight and now we're still discussing a defibrillator, but I'm feeling pretty good at this point. **

**So…that being said…I'm trying to get back to writing, but it's kind of hard since my brain is still mush. Having a hard time concentrating and such, but I'll try.**

**I hope you keep reading…and remember, SM wrote the good stuff, I just move it around to satisfy my own pervertedness! **

"This is the last place I was with Chelsea. If she's not here, we'll move on to the next location on her hideout list," Demetri says.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Bella asks.

"Two years ago. I was able to sneak here while on a mission for the Kings. I miss her terribly," Demetri sighs.

"I'm sure you do. Just these few months away from Jasper was about to kill me and Emmett. I can't imagine having to go years at a time."

"We get through it somehow. But the pain is lessening a bit now for me knowing that as soon as we find her, I will never be separated from her again," he gives Bella a pained smile. She reaches over and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

Four Vampires approach a quiet house, sitting by itself in the countryside of England, outside of London. Three are almost shaking from anticipation, the fourth, just following along in a zombie-like state. Bella had to compel Jasper to stay with them. She hates that she had to do this because he's very much in the same shape he was in when Maria still had him. She hates the blank look in his eyes.

Demetri takes a deep breath and speeds up his running. "She's here..." they hear him barely as he runs away. He reaches the front door and busts through it, knocking it off its hinges. As the other three get to the door, they hear Chelsea cry out as she jumps into her mate's awaiting arms. "Oh my love," she says between kisses, "how are you here? How did you get away from those tyrants?"

"I love you, dearest, and I'm happy to see you, but we are not alone. I have some people with me. They helped me leave Voltera and have offered us a home with them in their coven," he tells her, returning her kisses.

"Who are they?"

Demetri turns the two of them toward the door and invites Bella, Emmett and Jasper inside. He introduces everyone to Chelsea. She looks at Jasper sadly.

"He's lost. He's not connected to the one he's supposed to be," she observes.

"Yes," Demetri answers. "That's what prompted us to flee and come find you at this time. I was looking for an opportunity to come back for you, and these poor souls presented me with it."

"Tell me what is going on."

"Bella, will you tell her your story?"

"Of course. First," she turns to Jasper, "Jasper, I hate to keep ordering you around, but I hope soon I won't have to anymore. Go sit in that chair," she points to a chair at the table in the center of the room. "and don't move until I tell you too," she orders, sadness in her voice. Jasper does as he's ordered. Emmett walks to Bella and wraps his arms around her.

"I know how you hate this babe, but it is needed. He'll be back with us soon and nothing will come between us again. Just a little longer," he kisses her shoulder.

"Thank you, Grizz. I need to hear that," she smiles at him before turning to Chelsea and telling her their story.

"So, Maria is dead, but Jasper is still connected to her?" Chelsea asks.

"That's about it," Emmett answers.

"That's the strongest bond I've heard of. I mean the strongest artificial one anyway. Usually a forced bond will sever once one of the parties is destroyed. She must have really had a strong gift for the bond to stay connected," she walks over to Jasper and clasps his hand in hers. Closing her eyes, she analyzes the bond. "Yes, I can feel the open ended bond Maria left behind and yes, it is an incredibly strong one. I can also feel the bond between the three of you and it is very strong as well, and genuine, organic."

"Can you help him? Can you get rid of Maria's presence?" Bella asks hopefully.

"Yes I can, but it will be hard and will take some time. I'm going to have to put him under so to speak and let the gift work. Don't be afraid, he will be in such a deep state that he will seem dead, but he will come back to you. I ask that you be patient and let the power work. Okay?"

"Of course. Anything that will bring our Jasper back, we'll do," Emmett says, Bella nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, let's get started..." Chelsea places her hands on either side of Jasper's face and looks deep into his eyes for a long while. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and holds it. Several minutes later she releases the breath and steps back away from Jasper just as his eyes close and he slumps over. Emmett runs to him and picks him up before he falls off the chair to the floor.

Demetri speaks up, "Let's put him in one of the bedrooms to recover. Follow me," Emmett follows Demetri down the hall to a bedroom and lays his unconscious mate down on the bed. He sits down next to his still body and holds his hand.

"Come back to us, Jasper. We miss you so much it hurts. Our lives are not complete without you," he kisses the hand he is holding.

"Come my friend. Let's leave him to heal. Your Bella needs you now."

"I'll be right out," Emmett says, wanting a few more minutes with Jasper.

A little while later he joins the others in the front room. "Don't worry Emmett," Chelsea says. "I could feel that your bond with him has not and cannot be severed. Maria just managed to supersede it somehow. It has nothing to do with his love for you, but rather everything to do with her gift. He loves you and is struggling very hard to come back to you. Just let him heal and he'll be with you soon."

"How long?" Bella and Emmett ask together.

"I don't know. This was the strongest forced bond I have ever experienced. We will just have to be patient and let the power work."

"We can wait as long as it takes. I'm just worried about someone trying to find us. I'm sure the Kings will want us to be returned," Emmett said out loud.

Chelsea puts a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "No one knows about this place and no one has ever been able to track me. I am sure we'll be safe enough until your Jasper comes out of this."


	7. He's Back

**Yes yes...I know I know. It's been forever again. Well, I did end up getting a defibrillator/pacemaker 'installed' and since then, I just couldn't find my mojo. I'm still not sure I have but the urge to write hit me today. **

**It's not a long chapter or a great chapter, but more filler to try and get my juices flowing again. Oh...and it's very lemony...and slashy. **

**I won't make any promises about writing more and more often. I just can't make that promise. I will TRY to do more. **

**Let me know what you think...**

**SM owns them. I just get them all hot and bothered...**

Neither Bella nor Emmett can stand to be away from Jasper for too long. They find that when they are both on the bed with him, he seems to respond to them. They are sure he does. Nothing big, just little, subtle movements of his hands or twitches of his face. They continue to to speak words of love and devotions directly to him while touching him in intimate ways that only lovers can feel.

Chelsea watches them care for their love for two days non-stop. "Bella, Emmett, you really should go hunt. You're not doing yourselves or Jasper any good by denying yourselves what you need. How will you help him if you're starved?"

"He'll wake up soon. We'll all go hunting together. Soon enough..." Bella says without taking her eyes off of Jasper's emotionless face. Emmett reaches across Jasper's body and takes Bella's hand in his left hand while holding Jasper's hand as well in his right. A small current seems to run through them. Bella and Emmett look at each other to confirm that they both felt something. Looking back at Jasper's face, they see his mouth twitch.

Bella takes her free hand and grasps Jasper's effectively completing the circuit causing a stronger sensation to fill the three lovers. A sense of anticipation fills the room and within a few short moments, Jasper's eyes fly open searching the room. His gaze lands on Emmett then on Bella then they close again.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you..."

"Awake? Yes. Okay? Not sure yet..."

"Will you look at us please?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm...ashamed."

"Of what babe?"

"Please, just leave me."

"Why would we do that?"

"Why would you stay? I was a monster. I denied you both. I claimed to love Maria. You have to know before you go though, I never loved her. I couldn't love her. Only you two."

"We know that, Jasper. We never doubted it for a moment. Please just open your eyes," Bella cries.

"I can't believe I..."

Emmett interrupts him, "Can't believe you what? You did nothing that wasn't forced upon you. That bitch turned you into something that you would never be on your own. We don't hold you responsible. We love you. Please babe...look at us."

Jasper opens his eyes again and looks at the two most precious creatures he's ever known. He instantly sits up and throws his arms around them both. The emotions coming off of him are almost crippling. Guilt, sadness, fear, anxiety...every negative emotion...

"Please Jasper, don't feel like this. It's over now. You're back with the ones who love you and you are free again. Maria will never be a threat to you, to us again," Bella says, taking Jasper's face between her hands and leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. "We love you. We always have and always will." The mood Jasper is projecting lightens quite a bit.

Emmett runs his hand through Jasper's hair. "Nothing will ever be able to come between us. Our bond is strong and it's forever. Now, I'm sure you need to hunt and I don't know about our Bella, but I much prefer your eyes to be gold, so how about we get you started back on your diet?"

Bella smacks Emmett on the shoulder. "Only you would think about food at a time like this."

They all laugh. "Actually Angel, he's right. I could go for a hunt. It's been such a long time. I was forced to drink human blood and my heart just wasn't in it. I avoided meal times as often as I could. Even though Maria tied me to her and I was a royal jackass, I knew deep down that I shouldn't be taking from humans. It's just not in me to do that anymore."

Bella and Emmett stand up and pull him with them. "Chelsea, we're going to go for a hunt. We'll be back..."

"Don't worry. Take your time. He's completely back. Your bond is solidified again. There should be no signs of separation anymore," Chelsea announces.

Before anything else is said, the trio runs out the door and deep into the woods holding hands. They are instantly drawn to a large group of deer moving toward a large creek. Jasper breaks away and grabs the largest buck, breaking its neck and drinking from it greedily. Emmett wraps his arms around Bella, pulling her back into his chest and they stand watching their beloved get his fill. After his fourth deer, he looks back at them.  
>"Aren't you going to join me?"<p>

"Go ahead. You need it more than we do. Get yours then we'll get ours," Emmett says.

In an flash, Jasper is standing in front of them, his hand reaching out to wrap around Emmett's neck. He pull Emmett's head down to touch his own. "I say we all get ours now. I need you...both."

The kiss between the two men sparks a flood of lust that overtakes all three of them and they start ripping away at every bit of cloth covering their collective bodies. They can't seem to kiss enough. They can't seem to touch enough.

"God I need to feel you both...together..." Jasper cries.

"Let us take care of you," Bella says, laying back on the forest floor, pulling him down on top of her. She wraps her legs around him and his cock immediately finds its familiar home inside her. She pulls him down into a searing kiss while he slowly fills her. Their kiss builds as he starts moving in and out of her, making love to her for the first time in what seems like an eternity.

Emmett watches his loves reconnect for a few moments, stroking himself getting ready to join them. He listens to the wetness of their connection, to the soft moans, to the slight smacking of their skin. He strokes faster and harder and is so close when he sees Jasper look back at him over his shoulder with a slight nod and a knowing smile. Emmett immediately hits his knees inches behind Jasper. He reaches his hands out and grabs Jasper's ass cheeks and pulls them apart as Jasper continues to pump into their Bella. He presses his thumb against Jasper's hole until it slips in causing a pleasurable hiss to escape from him.

"Do you want me Jasper?" Emmett asks playfully.

"Yes Emmett," comes the breathless answer.

"Tell me Jasper, tell me what you want."

"I want you, I want your cock inside of me."

Emmett pushes his thumb in further. "Now? While you're fucking our beautiful Bella?"

Jasper throws his head back. "Oh God YESSSS..."

"Bella? Should I fuck Jasper now? Should I fill him up like he's filling you up?"

"Emmy...please fuck him...hard. I want to feel you through him..." Bella cries out. "Jassspppeerrrr..." she screams his name through her first orgasm.

Without any more words, Emmett pulls his thumb out and quickly replaces it with his rock hard dick. In one move he is all the way in and pressing Jasper into Bella. They all hiss from the sensation of being joined together, staying still for a moment revelling in the feeling.

Emmett moves first, pulling back slowly loving being inside his man again. Jasper moves back as well and within a few strokes they find a pleasurable rhythm, they start out slowly with loving touches and kisses. Little by little their passion builds and when they can't contain it any longer, they each take their pleasure, crying out into the forest.

Several hours and fallen trees later, they lay in each other's arms, silently reconnecting. They all hear someone speeding up to them and assume their defensive positions.

Within seconds, Demetri and Chelsea come to a stop in front of them and the immediately relax.

"We just got word. The Kings have put out the word to find us and bring us back to Volterra. They never intended to let us go, especially Jasper," Demetri says.

"There is no way I'm going back there. I'll never be anyone's prisoner again. No one will ever be able to hold me against my will again," Jasper growls.

"Do not worry. We have a long list of places we can go to keep ahead of them. That is if you want to stick together."

"Of course, there's power in numbers. Collectively, we're better."

Chelsea steps forward, "Well, we need to make a plan. But first, you three need to get dressed. Let's head back to the cabin and go from there."

The newly formed coven run back to start their new life of dodging those who would seek to capture them.


End file.
